I Wish I Could Read Your Mind
by peachi padwan
Summary: Bella is more than thankful that Edward can't read her mind. Her nightly dreams might reveal more than she wanted him to see. Bella&Jacob *SERIOUSLY SEXUAL THEMES THROUGHOUT* Rated M for a good reason


_I Wish I Could Read Your Mind._

_Just a little morsel of Twilight utter perversion for you all, involving Bella & Jacob. _

_It's not serious or meant to replace any part of the book, just a bit of light entertainment so chill out and take a breath hardcore Twirds!_

_If you offend easily then I suggest you click back a page now, as this story contains very strong sexual themes and a few bits of violent domination that aren't suitable for everyone. I like to think that this type of thing is after Jacob has bulked up, so in my eyes it's more towards The New Moon end of the saga, but hey…you can place it wherever you want, it's totally up to you._

_Enjoy_

_***** _

"I said back off Jacob, get away from me!" Bella yelled. She was angry, beyond angry, she was incandescently furious. His kitchen was stifling, the air so heavy that it only added to her fury further. She turned to walk away from him and to get out of this whole messed up situation as quickly as she could. But as she moved from where she had been stood, Jacob lurched forward and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Get off me _dog_!" She yelled again, as she span round to face him.

"You know want this. You want it just as bad as I do!" Jacob shot back, his words primed with utter agitation. His grip on her arm tightened as he spoke, his fingers digging into her skin.

Bella stared at him in disbelief and utter fury for a few moments, her anger continuing to rise.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" She screamed as loud as she could into his face, trying to shake free her captured arm.

"NO." Spat Jacob through gritted teeth. The word laced with venom. His grip tightening once more.

Raising her hand without warning, Bella pulled back her arm and delivered a sharp and swift slap on Jacob's face. His head spun to the right as her palm connected with his cheek. After a few seconds, he turned his head back to face Bella. Jacob's eyes glowered and burned into Bella's with absolute rage as the strike to his face instantly began to sting and burn a deep red.

Jacob let go of Bella's arm as he shot his hand to his cheek to try and sooth the throbbing. Bella threw her back towards Jacob and set off in a desperate attempt to get away from him. But before she had taken more than three paces, he was upon her once more. With a rapid flick of his foot, he had tripped her and she was stumbling. Extending her arms she fell against the kitchen wall. But in lightening quick speed he was upon her again, and Jacob spun her around to face him; he wasn't letting her go that easily. The pair scuffled against the wall for a few moments; Bella trying to claw at his chest and trying to kick at him violently. The fighting was fun for Jacob at first; he enjoyed toying with her, making her believe she could win. But her feeble attempts to fight him off were no match for his strength and power.

With his powerful hands, he grasped at her wrists tightly, making her cry out in discomfort. Forcing her backwards sharply, he drove his entire body weight onto her, pinning her to the wall. Raising her arms above her head, he slammed them against the plasterboard with a sickening crack. Bella let slip a desperate cry of pain. He was so much stronger than he realized. After a second or two of complete stillness, he brought his face to her ear and growled deeply.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN." He snarled, his hot breath washing over her face.

Bella wriggled beneath his dead weight, desperate to free herself from his iron like grip. She kicked her legs and twisted her tight balled fists against his grasp. She cried out and thrashed beneath him, making her anger more than evident. Jacob felt a surge of potent adrenaline pump through his body. A cocktail of anger, lust and rage swirled about inside him; he didn't know what to feel. He raged at the fact she was fighting him, acting as if she didn't want this when he knew she did and just as much as him. He was annoyed at himself for acting like such a bully. But he had had enough of the games.

How she ended up on the kitchen floor, Bella was not entirely certain. One moment she was against the wall...the next the wind was rushing from her lungs as pain surged through her body. Strong hands held down her wrists, her back ached from being slammed into the hard floor. Jacob straddled her, using his sheer body weight to hold her down; he was crushing her. Her tiny frame began convulsing beneath him as he focused all his weight upon her. Bella was struggling for air as her chest heaved under his immense frame. Her lungs were beginning to burn and her struggling became less apparent.

"Jacob…" She wheezed. "I can't breath!" She tried to adjust her position underneath him in a desperate attempt to breath easier.

"Then say it."

"Never." Bella coughed.

After another few seconds the pain in her lungs was becoming very real and she was truly struggling to breath. The shallow gasps of air that filled her body were not sustaining her and she was fighting a losing battle.

"Jacob…please…"

"Say it."

"I can't….breath…"

"SAY IT." He growled in her ear.

Coughing again, Bella gave one last attempt at freeing herself from beneath him. Jacob simply tightened his grip on her wrists and concentrated his weight upon her even more. A dry gasp escaped her throat, followed by a few arid wheezes. She didn't want to submit, hated relenting to him like this, but if she valued her life, then she would do what he was asking of her. She knew he wouldn't kill her, but he took her to the very edge, balanced her on the brink; a place didn't want to visit. After a few more seconds of struggling, she finally gave in.

"I…want…you…." She heaved.

"Try again…"

"…I NEED…you…"

For a second the pressure was released from her chest and Bella heaved deeply. But before she had chance to suck in the much needed air, she could taste him; his lips were upon her own with lightening speed. A complete rush to the head. She felt his mouth bearing down upon hers. His hot lips sucking and trailing across her own. His rough tongue deep inside her mouth, rolling around her own, stroking and roving. Their lips joined in a union of submission and dominance. Such passionate kissing; fervent, fanatical, adoring, zealous.

Unable to contain himself from enjoying her, Jacob released Bella's wrists and ran his roving hands over her tense body. He practically ripped her shirt from her; a spray of buttons filled the air then hit the floor, bouncing. She was bra-less, his arousal was growing ever stronger.

With liquid eyes, he poured his gaze over her perfect, smooth, milky orbs, young and firm; the object of such beauty. Jacob ran his rough fingers around her pink nipples, delighted to learn how such a small caress incited such a reaction. They hardened as the cold kitchen air washed over them. With voracious hands, he grasped her breasts firmly; groping, stroking, feeling. He teased her nipples between his hard fingers until they were aching and desperately pert; he started to feel his own frantic arousal move and stir deep within him. Bella arched her back in unrivalled delight; laying there in, her much needed breath catching in her throat, dry and hot.

Bella dragged her aching hands from behind her head and wound them into Jacobs long black hair. She was tugging gently, pulling him down into her even more; her kiss deepening with every passing second, her body pressingly tightly against his own. She made a suggestive groan against the press of his mouth as she was pulled further into his kiss. The sound was sucked out of her with such an intensity it burned. It was as if his mouth had stolen the noise from her.

As the rest of her body began to cooperate once more, Bella brought her legs up and wound them tightly around Jacob's waist, squeezing and spurring him on. A faint moan escaped through his teeth like a wisp of smoke, his voice low so it was nearly a panther's purr. She tightened her grip with her legs and shifted her weight beneath him. She began to grind herself against him ever so gently; she was pushing him over the edge.

Freeing her hands from his hair, Bella ranked at his shirt, ripping the fabric as she sought flesh; still she moved under him grinding, letting her own pleasure and need escalate. Her movements on him were increasing in their veracity. Her free hands had opened his shirt, running across his bare expanse of chest, squeezing his nipples delicately between her small fingers. In sudden contrast, she dug her nails deep into his chest, causing him to inhale sharply with the slight tang of pain.

Unable to contain himself, Jacob tore his lips away from Bella's mouth and found her throat instead. She felt his lips crash down upon her neck. A thousand fiery kisses reigning down on her delicate skin, each one sending a bolt of exquisite agony tearing through her body. Searing, tearing and burning, he planted hungry kisses upon her exposed throat, biting and nipping her skin as he went. His hands moved from her breasts and found her stomach, bare and warm. He clawed his fingers across her abdomen, leaving red nail marks that trailed down past her belly button. Moving his head down to meet his hands, he showered Bella's stomach with hot furious kisses, planting them sporadically wherever his lips found willing skin. His hands began to rove once again, kneading and squeezing every inch of skin they touched.

Bella threw her head back and groaned deeply, the feel of his mouth against her skin was consuming her. Her whole body ached with desire and longing. Her need for him like a clenched fist in the pit of her stomach, twisting and writhing. Electricity was grabbing hold of her, shaking her and sending sparks coursing through her body. She was burning from the inside out. Her body ached from crown to toe, her very core trembled. The lips upon her body were white hot and consuming her right here. Bella tried to mumble something incoherent but her mind wasn't able to process her words quick enough, instead a dry rasp escaped her lips. Wrapping her arms firmly around Jacob's expansive back, she gave herself up to him.

Bella began to grind against Jacob as she locked herself to him. She made sure she was leaving him in no doubt of what it was she wanted. By now, it was painfully obvious what Jacob wanted, Bella could feel his longing beneath his frayed jeans. The material felt tight and constricting, his bulge straining and flexing against the denim confines of his pants.

Jacob made a low sound in the back of throat. His hands were now at her breasts once more, grasping and toying with them with unrivalled delight. Bella's nipples flecked and hardened on contact with the cool air. With frightening precision, he moved his mouth and planted it upon her pert right nipple, sucking and coaxing it with his roving tongue. She threw her head back once more as she was engulfed in a sensation of unrivalled pleasure. Her shoulders ached as hot sparks tore through them from that feeling upon her breasts. She was going to die. Here at the mercy of Jacob Black, she was going to die beneath his touch she was sure of it. She never thought it possible, she never thought she would allow it, but he was going to kill her with his intensity.

With a sharp exhalation of breath, Jacob's hands trailed down again to catch at Bella's waist, his hard thumbs riding her hipbones. She wiggled against him seductively, kicking her legs out to rid herself of her restrictive jeans. She slowly teased them down below her knees and eventually past her ankles, kicking them off successfully. Bella brought her legs above his thighs, drawing him even closer to her; his longing for her unmistakable.

With the fervent kisses continuing to wage a battle of possession on both sides, Bella struggled with the fastening on Jacob's jeans. It was awkward and complicated, but after a moment or two the fastening came undone and the annoying garment had been discarded. He rocked his body against her momentarily, the last barriers between them obviously causing annoyance to them both as the heated kissing continued. Twisting her fingers round the band of his underwear, Bella eased them from him the best she could, down over his backside and allowed them to be kicked out of the way.

Unable to show the same restraint, Jacob dug his fingers into the band of Bella's knickers and tugged at them with such force that they simple ripped from her body. Bella felt a rough breath of air against her neck as he breathed out, savage and low; an expression of want and longing. The feeling of the air upon her skin sent a surge of blood through her body, swelling in all the right places. Jacob was unable to help himself. Having Bella exactly where he wanted her was too much to bear; he had to know more of her body. In an instant, she felt his cold fingers; deep, sliding and prying, feeling the moist readiness of her succulent quim. She writhed in total pleasure, savoring his touch deep within her. She no longer wanted to fight, or to resist, she just wanted to feel him near her, on her, in her. Moving his fingers inside her deeply, his thumb began to lazily trace over the swollen bud at the centre of her womanhood. An immediate jolt of pure pleasure coursed through Bella's body as he connected with her most intimate spot, sending white hot flames to every inch of her skin. Jacob marvelled at this instant reaction and applied more thought and effort to the spot that seemed so delightful. Bella tossed and turned in complete rapture, unable to form any logic from the sensation pillaging its way through her quiveringly slick body. Her groans and whimpers of pleasure coursed through Jacobs body, intensifying his pleasure and enjoyment even more.

After what seemed like an agonising yet pleasurable eternity, Jacob ceased in his exploration of Bella's body and suddenly shifted his weight on top of her even more. Parting her legs further with his body, he positioned himself above her, keeping his body weight pressed firmly upon her, but no longer causing any crushing. For Bella the anticipation of his next movement was all most too much to bear.

Jacob ached for Bella more severely than any other ache he had ever felt before. He had swollen to epic proportions and was absolutely frantic for a release from the pain. He was throbbing with all the intensity in the world. He stared down at the quivering girl beneath him, her eyes begging him to continue and to take what he longed for. Finally, he drove himself into Bella with all his might, and she cried out in response to his brutal action. Pausing for just a moment, he gazed down at her again and loved what he saw beneath him; the small frame of the girl he had wanted so badly and for so long. She was finally his, her head tilted back in utter supplication. He pulled out of her slowly only to push back into her again viciously, this time harder and deeper still. She moaned every time he moved, willing him further into her again, taking all she could insider her. Her body was aching so gloriously it seemed too much to begin to bear. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together it was impossible to say where one began and the other ended. Bella whimpered and let slip a loud moan, spurring Jacob on further, his violent attack upon her body unrelenting. Suddenly she could taste him again. A rush to the head, she felt his mouth crashing down upon hers. He was kissing her deeper than before, like he was trying to get inside her body. His tongue sought entrance to her warm mouth and it moved about as her lips yielded under his interest.

His thrusts were savage and caused Bella the sweetest type of agony. Her insides were aching so badly as he plundered her body mercilessly. He was as ruthless a lover as she had imagined him to be, it was just what she had wanted. Slowly, Bella felt a burning fire between her thighs it rose to the pit of her stomach, twisting and writhing. It felt like a fist of white hot sparks was being flung through her, and they were raging and burning inside. With every movement he made, every shift of his body the pain heightened. It was not a pain as such, but to describe it any other way would not explain the feeling it gave her. Beads of sweat poured from the both, the ferocity of the moment consuming them both.

Bella began to feel dizzy as a burning sensation raced from her abdomen to her head. She felt so much pleasure it was painful, unrivalled in form. The spasms of the greatest torture were engulfing her. Each time he pushed himself into her she gasped as the air from her lungs was forced out violently. She clung to Jacob so tightly it hurt them both, her nails clawing into his back so deeply they drew blood. Jacob moved more urgently now, desperately seeking the end he had so long desired. His head was spinning wildly and his body was aching for his sweet release. Bella could feel his body tensing beneath her hands, his muscles contracting and tightening as he pushed harder and forced himself deeper. She could feel his thighs tense as he began to tremble ever so slightly. His hold upon her constricted her even more, his hands digging into her back so hard. She could feel what was happening to him as it was happening to her also. Again the pain rose inside her in unmistakable waves, and then…

Bella's mouth was as dry as cotton she came and her body was practically convulsing. Flinging her head back she was sure she had screamed but she heard no sound other than a smouldering groan. The pleasure coursing through her body at that point was so exquisite that words could not have described it. Spots of blinding white light danced behind her eyes, sending her spinning into a dizzy downward spiral that made her literally melt into the kitchen floor. It was something completely out of this world and something she could never again live without. The sensation was made even sweeter as Jacob followed her lead and let soon himself go viciously. With a deep animalistic groan, he came hard, spilling himself deep inside her.

Panting, out of breath and pouring with fresh sweat, Bella and Jacob lay upon the kitchen floor for a few moments, neither daring to speak or offer words to the other. Hair stuck to both of their faces, cheeks flushed burning scarlet and mouths as arid as the desert. Their erratic breathing and heaving chests began to slow as the vigour of their love making calmed and abated. The last washes of their explosive orgasm seeped through their bodies, leaving in its wake the most exquisite after glow known. After what seemed an eternity, Jacob hauled body up on to his hands and he hovered above Bella. She breathed deeply as the pressure of his immense weight was removed from her chest. Her eyes glared at him as he hung just inches away from her face, annoyance and irritation beginning to come back again.

"See, I told you you wanted it just as bad as I did." With a smug grin on his face.

He stroked her face with mock affection, but in complete anger, Bella batted his hand away firmly.

**********

Bella woke with a sudden jolt to find her hair stuck to her face and her t-shirt sodden in warm fresh sweat. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet and warm to the touch. She was panting heavily as her eyes shot open and struggled to take in the semi-light of her bedroom. Her bedroom, her own bedroom, thank god she wasn't on the floor of Jacobs kitchen.

"Bella?! Bella, thank God you're awake, are you okay?" Edward whined next to her, the desperation and worry in his voice almost tangible, his cold breath like nectar. He was stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand, it felt so cool and so good against the flush of her red hot cheeks. With her heart racing and her chest heaving, Bella sucked in long hard drags of chilled air, allowing it to fill her lungs and calm her down.

"I'm fine…I'm fine I swear, just a dream." Bella gasped as she luxuriated beneath Edwards cold touch.

"Gods Bella, I really wish I could read your mind right now and see what you were up against." Edward cooed in her ear, Bella only half listening as she remembered her steamy her dream.

"Huh? What do you…" Bella tied to sound convincing. She was sure she was failing. In fact she was certain she was failing, miserably.

"In your dream, it must have been extreme whatever you were fighting against or running from. I've been watching you all night and you the sweat was pouring from you. You were panting so heavily I thought you were being asphyxiated! I tried to wake you but you just batted my hand away. Do you know how frustrating it is not being able to read your mind? It drives me to absolute distraction!"

Bella quickly cast her mind back over the dream that had just played out in her head and felt her blush deepen even more.

"_Thank god you can't read my mind.." _


End file.
